It is known in the art to provide elongated mounting holes on a jamb mounted striker to allow it to be adjusted and aligned relative to a door mounted latch. The striker is first loosely mounted by the elongated holes and roughly aligned with the door latch. The door is then closed partially to check the alignment, the striker is realigned and tested again in a series of successive approximations before finally secured. It is necessary to adjust the striker assembly in both a fore and aft direction relative to the vehicle and hinge axis of the door and in a direction normal to the fore and aft direction or transverse of the vehicle to obtain alignment of the striker and latch.
It is known to obtain the fore and aft adjustment of the striker through the use of a manually rotatable threaded member interposed between a mounting member mounted to the door jamb and a member supporting the striker. This is the subject of a pending application Ser. No. 334,786, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,071 John E. Iafret et al, filed Dec. 28, 1981, and assigned to the assignee of the present application and to TRW, Inc.